


before i found you

by sevenlittlenumbers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlittlenumbers/pseuds/sevenlittlenumbers
Summary: The credits started rolling by the time Arthur woke up.





	

The credits started rolling by the time Arthur woke up.

“You’re finally awake, sleepyhead,” Arthur looked up from where he was currently resting against his adorable boyfriend’s chest. “thought I would get squished to death here.”

“Your fault the movie was boring.” His mind felt foggy and didn’t remember much, but they probably watched a rom-com or one of those animal documentaries Merlin loves because of how cute the dogs/cats/penguins/dolphins were. “And I’m not _that_ heavy. You’re just skinny.”

Merlin laughed and Arthur couldn’t help but give a smile in return. He was totally gone for this charming, handsome man. He never knew the difference when you love and fall in love until he met Merlin. Every day spent with him had Arthur fall even more.

_“Forever wouldn’t be so bad.”_ He often thought. “ _with Merlin by my side.”_

It was also Merlin’s fault that he was going soft.

Merlin nudged him to sit up and he raised his arms to stretch. Arthur checked his watch for the time and realized it stopped turning again. He would have to go to the shops and get it fixed. Afterwards, they could go to the new cafe downtown and walk around the park. Tomorrow was a Saturday which meant time off work which meant time with Merlin.

Arthur frowned thinking about time with his boyfriend. There was something he was forgetting, but he couldn’t remember what…

“Are you tired? It’s pretty late. You could go to bed first.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll keep the movie and do a few things first.” Merlin kissed Arthur on the forehead and went to the television. Next thing Arthur knew, he was under the covers with Merlin running his fingers through his hair. Arthur sighed, content and tried to keep his eyes open. He was tired, but the feeling in his chest told him it was important to be awake while Merlin was still there.

“You need to wake up now, Arthur.” Merlin whispered like it was a secret between them two. “I’ll be with you soon, I promise.”

Arthur gave in and heard bells ringing in the distance.

*

 

The first rays of the morning began to creep in through the open window when Arthur hit snooze.

He stayed there, lying in a bed too big for one person, and tried to grasp a dream that slowly faded as the sun made its way across the room. He had five minutes before his alarm would ring again and he needed to go out into the world.

A world with no Merlin.

 

Arthur closed his eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is a line from the 1975's "this must be my dream"  
> kudos, comments, and concrit is love!! i tried to put some subtle hints that it was a dream let me know if it worked  
> (trlplegoddess on twitter if you wanna chat!)


End file.
